muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternative Timeline
Dates are in descending order if not obviously marked. Diverges from the Unlimited/The Day After Timeline on October 22, 2001. 1940s 1944: The end of World War II. History diverges from what we know, as the Japanese accept an unconditional surrender. The nuclear bombs were dropped on Berlin instead. 1950s 1950: A boom in space exploration. Rapid advances in technology result in a joint project between the USA and the nations of Europe, allowing humankind to quickly send men to the Moon. Japan continues to strive to revive its national power, even while under the watch of US troops stationed within as part of the post-war treaty. 1955: Development of a larger version of the Manned Mobile Unit (MMU) as a means for more efficient construction work is approved due to the delay of the "Icarus I" deep space exploration craft. The enlarged MMU is essentially a powered exoskeleton. 1956: US Space Station "Hope II" is built in orbit, used to facilitate construction of spaceborne assets. 1957: A multi-purpose knife tool is made for the MMU, presumably to facilitate large-scale material cutting during construction. 1958: The Viking 1 spacecraft, after reaching Mars and transmitting images of a hitherto unknown lifeform, loses contact with Earth. This would later be recorded as the first BETA encounter. 1959: The discovery sends waves across the scientific community. The United Nations begins a plan to facilite cross-species communication 1961: The large unmanned space craft "Icarus I" is launched from Earth orbit. Other than scientific data collection, it's largest designated task is finding a planet suitable for human habitation. Communication with Icarus I would be lost. 1960's 1967: BETA arrive on the Moon. The first encounter is with a geological exploration team, which the home base soon losses contact with. They are never heard from again, and the events of what would later be recorded as the Lunar War begins. 1968: Alternative II, the plan to capture BETA speciments for study, is executed. The plan is widely considered a failure because of its low returns. Russia begins plans for the execution of Alternative III. 1970 1970: The first mechanized infantry is deployed on the Moon to fight the BETA. 1972: Reorganization of NATO forces and the realization that a war with aliens was rapidly becoming a reality causes the European nations to form the European Union. 1973, April 19th: Objective 1, the Kashgar Hive, lands on Earth. A retreat order for all stations on the Moon is soon issued. Initial fighting against the BETA sees the Soviet and Chinese armies evenly matched against the BETA until the Laser-class appear, which turn the battles into slaughters as the human armies are denied the important advantage of aerial power. The usage of tactical nuclear warheads to deny the BETA their advance across the land is of limited use. 1974, July 6th: A second BETA Hive unit lands in Canada, and was destroyed by the USA through copious use of nuclear warheads. This has the side effect of irridating large parts of Canada. 1974: The F-4 Phantom is rolled out. 1975: Beginning of the HI-MAERF Project and the establishment of S'paceward '''H'ardwares for 'A'll-Round 'D'efensive 'O'rdnances and 'W'arheads at Lagrange 1, called '''SHADOW '''for short. This essentially Alternative-verse Star Wars and keeps any Hive Landing units out by intercepting them en-route to Earth. '''1978: Operation Palaiologos is launched. The Volk Regiment enters the Minsk Hive, but is soundly routed. Operation Palaiologos fails when the BETA engage in a massive counterattack. 1979: The Moorcock-Lechte Engine is developed. Poland falls to the BETA assault. 1980's 1981: Construction of Hive 08, the Rovaniemi Hive, begins in Finland. 1983: The events of Schwarzesmarken occurs. 1987: The HI-MAERF Project is discontinued. 1990's 1991: G Bombs are developed. Between 1992 and 1993: The events of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement occur. 1995: Alternative IV is enacted. 1995: Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Rain Dancers occurs. 1996: Alternative V, a back up plan for Alternative IV, is investigated. 1996: Project PROMINENCE is established. 1996: The main events of Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe occur. 1996: The main events of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confession occur. 1997: Europe and United States receive signal from Icarus I. A terrestial type planet of AA inhabitability is found in the Barnard Star System. Evacuation to an extrasolar planet is added to the proposal for Alternative V, which is established on a preliminary basis. 1998: The BETA make landfall in Kyushu, sparking the Invasion of Japan. Kyoto, the capital of Japan, falls in one month despite a fierce defensive action by Japanese forces. 1999: The Yokohama Hive is retaken. This also marks the first use of the G-Bomb in an offensive operation, and the Yokohama Hive becomes the first Hive to be successfully captured. 2000's Assumed 2000-2001: The events of the Euro Front and Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Adoration occurs. Early 2001-Before October: The events of Total Eclipse takes place. 2001, October 22nd: One Shirogane Takeru goes to the Yokohama Base. 2001, November: XM3 is developed with the aid of Shirogane Takeru by Kouzuki Yuuko 2001, December 5th to 6th: Coup d'état of the Japanese shogunate happens 2001, December 10th: XM3 Field Testing Happens. 2001, Inbetween December 10th and December 17th: The 00 Unit is completed. 2001, December 25th: Objective 21, the Sadogashima Hive, is attacked and destroyed. The first part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession and the events of Chicken Divers occurs. 2001, Assumed December 26th to 27th: The second part of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession takes place. 2001, December 29th to 30th: BETA attack on the Yokohama Base is successfully repelled, but at great cost. 2001, December 31st: Operation Trident and Operation Ouka begins. 2002, January 1st: The assault on the Primary Objective, the Original Hive begins. The Hive is seized, and the reactor inside is destroyed. 2003, April 10th: The attack on Objective 20 begins. The last segment of Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Succession occurs. Assumed Winter sometime after 2002, January 1st: The Epilogue of Owarinaki Natsu, Towa Naru Shirabe occurs. Category:Setting Category:Alternative Category:Timeline